<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耀发情期被伊万撞破 by Zhangluqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552095">耀发情期被伊万撞破</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangluqin/pseuds/Zhangluqin'>Zhangluqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangluqin/pseuds/Zhangluqin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一只耀发情期玩弄伊万围巾被撞破。</p><p>无关国设，请勿带入。</p><p> </p><p>ooc严重</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>耀发情期被伊万撞破</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀原以为发情期会再晚一些来的。</p><p> </p><p>  他甚至还穿着那套黑西装，发情期来得凶猛，王耀根本来不及脱掉它，也没有力气解除。</p><p> </p><p>  脑子里的理智聚集起来又被强烈的情欲冲散，王耀唯一能做的就是回到床上，然后找到有关伊万的任何东西，任何。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万这个家伙不知道去了哪里，房间里Alpha的信息素还没完全消散，床上留着他的围巾。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀就躺在那块围巾上，伊万的信息素让他感到安心了一些，但王耀的脑中忍不住浮现伊万坚实的臂膀和挺动的腰。</p><p> </p><p>  那些淫荡的，湿漉漉的画面在这时全部涌上来。伊万就在背后搂着他的腰，在他耳边说一些下流话，一边不住地亲吻他的脖颈。伊万还会让他含住自己的手指，直到舔湿了才会获得一个吻作为奖励。“你是好孩子吗，耀，你会是我的好男孩吗？”在床上伊万从不掩饰自己，这也让他更加性感，王耀爱死了他粗鲁的性爱方式，他会乞求伊万给他阴茎，伊万就会更凶地操他，甚至在他刚刚高潮后也不给他缓神的机会，这时王耀总会搂住他的脖子，呜咽着说不要了，伊万便会亲亲他，吻掉他掉落的泪水。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀抓着伊万的围巾，双腿相互摩擦以生出些快感。温度逐渐上升，而他根本脱不掉这该死的裤子，后穴的液体越积越多，浸湿了他的裤子。王耀无法自制地去想伊万的阴茎，他把半张脸都埋在那块布料里，闻着伊万的信息素一边抚慰自己。</p><p> </p><p>  他先是撸动起阴茎，王耀的手修长，极少有伤痕，所带来的快感远不及伊万，伊万喜欢快速又富有技巧地给王耀增添快乐，而酥麻感让王耀的腿打颤，他站不住时就要去搂伊万，或者试图夹紧腿，伊万乐于从命去给他支撑，或者不讲理地拉开他的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>  阴茎和后穴都不断流着水，蜜液在床单上染湿了一块暗迹，王耀无法从前端获得快感，情欲反而堆积起来，压得他大口喘息。他只好将手指伸向后穴，那里湿润得可以顺利插入一根手指。王耀在阴囊和后穴之间来回抚摸，借着分泌的液体慢慢伸进一根手指，然后在性欲的指引下抽插起来。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀两腿大张着为自己寻求快乐，他按压着内壁，后穴的液体流出更多了。他又伸入一根手指，甚至咬住伊万的围巾，臀部上下摇动着吞咽自己的手指。王耀试图回忆以往伊万的方式来用手指操自己，然后发现没有伊万他根本得不到那样甜蜜的纾解。</p><p> </p><p>  热潮快要到了，王耀咬紧后槽牙，手指在甬道进出得更快了，伊万的味道充斥着他的鼻尖。王耀闭着眼睛叫出他脑中的那个名字，“伊万...</p><p> </p><p>啊……万尼亚……”他的眼泪也止不住地涌出，当伊万握住他的手腕，将手指抽离后穴的时候，他哭得更厉害了。</p><p> </p><p>――――――</p><p> </p><p>  伊万也没有想到他只是离开了一小会，王耀就发情了。</p><p> </p><p>  大概离房间还有十米远的时候，伊万就闻到了王耀的味道。</p><p> </p><p>  那种淡淡的清茶味道几乎要淹没伊万了，他一下子意识到王耀的发情期到了。</p><p> </p><p>  他大步走上去打开门，而王耀似乎还没有发现他的到来，闭着眼嘴里喊的是伊万的名字。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀就穿着那套黑西装，躺在他的围巾上。他的背部向上微微拱起，可怜的衬衫看上去快要崩开了。王耀似乎很难受，他的脸颊绯红，向来敏感的耳朵也不例外，王耀本身皮肤很白，稍微撩拨就会泛红。他裸露在外的皮肤无一不是透着美丽的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>  无论怎么抚慰，王耀只觉得越来越热，他认为自己大概出现幻觉了，他隐约感到Alpha的存在，可是感官逼迫他专注手上的活动。</p><p> </p><p>  当伊万将他的手指从后穴抽出的时候，王耀才知道那不是幻觉，他完全控制不住眼泪，还被伊万的信息素呛得有点呼吸不过来。王耀勉勉强强睁开眼，伊万低着头亲他的耳朵，他抓着王耀的手举过头顶，另一只手去解开王耀的衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万用他的大腿去顶王耀的下体，对方受不了似地勾住他的脖子，哼着要他快点。伊万低低地笑他，被王耀毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼，然后去咬他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀灵活的舌在对方唇上逡巡了两遍，便顺着对方微开的齿间滑了进去，他用力吮着伊万的舌尖。深入的湿吻带出轻微的水声，顺着贴合的唇角溢出的津液蜿蜒而下，有着粘腻湿润的触感。</p><p> </p><p>  在喘息之间，伊万又要说他那些下流脏话，王耀还没反驳他，乳尖就被又揉又扯，他便用双腿把伊万夹得更紧，一边说着混蛋一边又把自己往对方手上送。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万俯身去舔他的乳尖，另一只手划过他羊脂般的背部，伸进裤子里去揉他的屁股。</p><p> </p><p>  “是想着我才流了这么多水吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  王耀完全湿了，那些蜜液还在往外流，当伊万的手指触碰到那块柔软的地方，小口就着急地吞掉他的手指，内壁随之缠上来，伊万无论多么熟悉他的身体，总是会被他的反应所惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>  “王耀？”伊万亲吻着他的小腹，抬眼去看他。王耀又闭上了眼睛，摇着头不肯回答他的问题。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万也不着急，他脱掉了王耀的裤子，他可怜的阴茎迟迟得不到解放，向外吐着浊液。伊万握住两根阴茎上下撸动，王耀一下子睁开眼睛，他想起身又重躺回床上，胸膛随着呼吸起伏。</p><p> </p><p>  这样的刺激有点太多了，王耀想。他的阴茎和伊万的紧紧贴在一起，伊万的温度似乎比他还高，对方握得很紧，王耀被他抓得有点疼，反手就给伊万的手臂来了一下。</p><p> </p><p>  “不舒服？”伊万松开了一点，王耀这时又不愿意了，他伸手下去让伊万握紧一些，伊万干脆将他的手一并握住，带着他一起撸动。</p><p> </p><p>  “伊万......”王耀急切地想与他接吻，伊万向上探了一些，吻住他的唇。 王耀承受着对方火热的吻，在双唇分开时鼓励他，“就是这样...伊万..就是这样...”</p><p> </p><p>  手指擦过顶端时，王耀脑袋一空就全射了出去，他往回躺又被伊万拉回来亲吻。伞状的顶部抵住一张一合的的后穴，伊万用他的阴茎给对方扩张，王耀还没有从高潮中缓过来，伊万向里进了一些又退出来，对方的腿便缠上他的腰，要把他往回勾。</p><p> </p><p>  “王耀，别这么着急。”伊万摸到他的后颈，王耀顺势咬住他的下巴，伊万就把半根阴茎都插了进去，王耀立马松开嘴向他求饶，“唔啊...你别，伊万，你别......”</p><p> </p><p>  伊万被他一下子夹得头皮发麻，他感到对方的后穴又开始分泌液体，甬道谄媚地裹住他的阴茎，王耀的眼睛有点失焦，那双琥珀色眼睛就那样看着他。伊万便挺动起他的腰，大概是压过那个点了，王耀忍不住叫了出来，他的脸上半是痛苦半是愉悦，眼泪又顺着他的脸流进伊万的围巾里。</p><p> </p><p> 王耀的衣服被伊万全脱掉，扔到了一边。伊万把赤裸的他按回围巾里，王耀一边哭一边手脚并用地抱住他，伊万在他的耳边一遍遍地叫他的名字，亲过他的泪痕，让他睁开眼睛看着自己，王耀越是摇头，他就操得越凶。</p><p> </p><p>  他把自己抽出来，在将王耀翻过去后又挺了进去。王耀抬起臀去迎合他，伊万就在他的屁股上打了一掌，王耀要逃开时又握着他的腰往回撞。<br/>  “你喜欢这样，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  王耀不知道有没有听见，只是在喉咙里发出破碎的哭腔。伊万像是没有听到他的回答就不会停下来似的，他又打了一次，王耀便开口骂他是混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>  “你喜欢这样，你喜欢我像这样狠狠操你，你想要我用精液喂饱你，你想要吗，耀？”伊万承认他是混蛋，然后继续用言语去刺激王耀，直到王耀向后抓住他的手腕，然后伊万就将他的手一起按在腰上，更加猛烈地进攻。</p><p> </p><p>  “嗯啊.......我想要...伊万.......”</p><p> </p><p>  肉体撞击和粘腻的水声实在是让人面上发烫，王耀大概快把所有水分都哭干了，他甚至又高潮了一次，他被伊万操射之后就不管不顾地要推开对方。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万的胸膛贴上他的背，他亲着王耀的脸，低声哄他转过来。王耀还别扭着不肯看他，就被一把抱起，失重的原因让他一下搂住伊万。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万捏着他的屁股把他抵在墙上，他用鼻尖去蹭王耀的下巴，这让王耀忍不住捧住他的脸和他接吻。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万慢慢地顶他，用手抚慰他的阴茎，等王耀的眉头不再紧皱之后他就把对方压在墙上快速地顶弄。伊万感觉自己快到了，他在王耀的肩上落下细密的吻，一边问他愿不愿意让自己在他身体里成结。王耀大概是翻了白眼，后穴夹紧了伊万。</p><p> </p><p>  伊万轻咬着他的下唇，对他说我爱你，王耀小小声地回应他，抱紧了伊万。</p><p> </p><p>  结在生殖腔内涨大，王耀被抱着回床上，每一步都是折磨。他全身都敏感极了，伊万故意去抚摸他的背，偏偏又要说一些肉麻的话，王耀不好发作，只能把脸埋在对方肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>  “混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>  当伊万心满意足地抱着对方躺在床上时，他再一次听到王耀这样说。</p><p>――――――</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>